We shall continue to work in the area of the effects of cholinergic mechanisms in nervous and mental disorders. We shall very likely shift emphasis from use of choline chloride to lecithin, or to other types of cholinomimetic drugs, such as oxotremorine and tetrahydroaminacrin. Studies are underway trying to relate the plasma concentrations of various antipsychotic drugs, such as haloperidol and thiothixene, to clinical effects. The efficacy of monitoring plasma concentrations of tricyclic antidepressants will also be assessed. Monitoring plasma concentrations of diasepam and its metabolite may be useful for determining potential abuse. Studies are in progress regarding the use of apomorphine as a potential selective dopamine agonist for treating schizophrenia.